Vehicle fuel price increases, either in the form of electricity and/or petroleum-based fuels, provides challenges in maximizing fuel efficiency to realize the best cost per distance traveled. Apart from a fuel-efficient design of a vehicle powertrain, an example to improve fuel efficiency is to correspondingly improve the vehicle operator's driving habits towards a less aggressive driving style. It is desirable to provide a driver feedback on their driving habits to improve a vehicle's fuel efficiency.